


The Last Unicorn Onsie

by Shae_C



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale in a unicorn onsie, Crowley can't handle how cute his angel is, Crowley exe has stopped working, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have a costume party to attend. Crowley was not expecting his Angel's choice of costume to render him speechless quite like this.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	The Last Unicorn Onsie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Realafah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realafah/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Rea! <3 <3 This idea left me grinning from the second I saw it and I hope it's as much cuteness as you desire!! I've loved getting to know you over the last few months and I'm so happy we met. You're a sweetheart!


End file.
